lpwfandomcom-20200215-history
Ultramarcus
Toronto, Ontario, Canada | music= "Viking Death March" by Billy Talent | affiliation= | alignment= Heel | wrestling_style= Power | debut= Inferno 11.1 (October 2007) | winpct=52 | wins=14 | losses=13 | championships= | typen=2 | type1=Pyromania | type2=Pyromania light }} Ultramarcus, formerly known by his real name Marcus Dodd, is a professional e-wrestler currently competing with Lords of Pain Wrestling (LPW) on its Insanity brand. He is the only e-wrestler to have held both of LPW's second-tier championships: the LPW Western States Heritage Championship and LPW United States Championship. Early life Born in the 1960's Marcus Dodd was diagnosed with Cancer. He was offered an apple from the tree of light, and with it the chance to become immortal. He accepted and became a loyal assassin to the Order, shaping the destiny of the world in secret for years. Having not aged a day, Marcus eventually turned his back on The Order, destroying everyone in the organization, and burning the Tree to the ground. He later learned that not all the immortals had died off, including his master, Agimoto. Marcus went on to adopt a sick dying orphan, Ellie, who was revealed to be Agimoto's daughter. The girl was kidnapped by the remaining members of the Order, including Dorian, a former member who turned his back on the organization, only to have his heart surgically removed and placed into a torture device. Being immortal, he was kept alive, and could be tortured at any time if he displeased his masters. The surgery was preformed by Lazarus, a biblically old immortal, who is psychopathic in nature. When all the dust settled, Agimoto and Ellie were both dead, with Lazarus missing, and Marcus in sole control of Dorians heart. Marcus cut a deal with Dorian, if Dorian helped Marcus take over the city of Toronto by becoming Mayor, Dorian would eventually have his heart back. Dorian started his run for Mayor with a bang, saving a flight from a terrorist attack. What the public didn't know was that Dorian and Marcus had orchestrated the whole attack ahead of time, and set Dorian up to look like a hero. From there Marcus created The Toronto Star Syndicate, an anarchist group threatening to tear the city apart. The group became all too real when Marcus lost control to a mystery man named The Immortal, who later revealed himself to be Lazarus. Now responsible for protecting Toronto from a threat that he created, Marcus strives to stop Lazarus and regain control of his city, all while balancing his promising LPW career as well. As his struggle with Lazarus raged on, several casualties happened along the way, but none more personal than that of Jean Blitzer. A violence intervention specialist, Jean was caught in the middle of a hospital fire, and as a result, Jean's face was horribly disfigured. She now wears the Mask of the Toronto Star, after being brainwashed by Lazarus. During this time, Marcus was able to win the United States Championship, though he would later lose it to Damien Blaze at Homecoming. Marcus defeated Andy with the help of The Awakened, a group led by Morpheus, and featuring Steve Storme, Azreal, and Tromboner Man. Andy retaliated against Marcus, knocking him into a coma, which he awakened from with the help of Morpheus's dream realm. Marcus would exact his revenge on Andy by chokeslaming him off the Insan-I-Tron. After several months of absence, Andy returned a changed man, but seeking out a bitter revenge on Ultramarcus. Career Lords of Pain Wrestling Debut Ultramarcus signed with LPW and was assigned to its Inferno brand along with fellow newcomers, Eddie B. and Thomas Slidell, in a Triple Threat match at , with Slidell winning the match after pinning Eddie. During the next months, Ultramarcus would come to blame Eddie for his loss, attacking him once after a match. The two faced off during the pre-show of Dead Reckoning, where Ultramarcus defeated Eddie in a Steel Cage match, escaping the cage after a Canadian Destroyer. Heroic Future Next, Ultramarcus was paired with Jaetyn Knightwash as Heroic Future. The two went on to defeat another newly formed team, The Next Ones, consisting of Marcus' old foes, Eddie B and Thomas Slidell. At Inferno 12.2, Heroic Future along with the MWA defeated The Next Ones and Dark Brotherhood (Eric Scorpio and Crazy Ash Killa). At Inferno 12.3, Ultramarcus, on a team captained by Sheepster, along with RaTo, Mass Chaos, and Retribution, defeated D. Hammond Samuels, Ken Ryans, Thomas Slidell, Styxx and Peter Saint. In this match, Ultramarcus and RaTo were the last two men standing from Team Sheepster, With Ultramarcus pinning the opposing Captain, D. Hammond Samuels, and RaTo eliminated Styxx, Slidell and Ryans, with Peter Saint walking out of the match. In his Altered Reality debut, at Altered Reality 4, as one of the co-captains of team Rookie, along with tag partner Jaetyn Knightwash, Eddie B, and Sean Jensen, the team defeated the team from Insanity, lead by longtime online friend Andy Savanna, Big B Brown, Savage, and veteran Jeff Watson. Ultramarcus would co--lead his team to victory, and eliminated Savage, but was eventually eliminated by Jeff Watson. At LPW Homecoming Ultramarcus and Jaetyn Knightwash had the honor of facing the Wild Card Warriors (Hatchet Ryda and Magic) in Magics last LPW match. Magic pinned Jaetyn Knightwash after a moonsault off an anounce table which had been raised six feet off the ground. Singles Competitor After an injury forced his tag team partner to retire, Marcus gained the full managerial support of Janine Schnieder. Eventually Janine returned to her the service of D. Hammond Samuels, a man Marcus would find himself drawn to as well. Marcus formed an alliance with Samuels, and joined his new reincarnation of The Illuminati, a power-house stable featuring Krimson Mask, Samuels, Marcus, SoL and Phantom Lord. Marcus would go on to win the Western States Heritage Championship. Move to Insanity Marcus found that his contract was expiring, and with the removal of Drew Michaels as Pyromania General Manager, Marcus was able to seemlessly jump ship to Insanity, where he would remain undefeated for several weeks. Eventually Marcus joined forces with Morpheus, Azreal, and Steve Storme, as a founding member of The Awakened, a group linked together by their supernatural abilities. Feud with Andy Savana Marcus was finally able to live out a long-awaited dream of facing his good friend Andy Savana in a match. It was well known that Andy was responsible for getting Marcus his job in LPW originally. This match ended in Contraversy however, as The Awakened interfered on behalf of Ultramarcus, allowing the Canadian-born Immortal to win the United States Championship, becoming the only person to ever win both the Western States and United States Championships. In retaliation, Andy assaulted Marcus so viciously that he was forced into a coma. Marcus recovered with the aide of Morpheus's dream realm, and exacted his revenge, chokeslamming Andy off the Insan-I-Tron. Andy would not be seen from for several weeks, before returning to LPW at Homecoming, a changed man. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Canadian Destroyer'' (Front flip piledriver) **''The Art of War'' (Coquina Clutch Sleeper Hold) **''U-F-U'' (F-U) **''The Kingslayer (Cross-Armbreaker){from a standing position, Del Rio Style} also use this move while leaning over the top rope, hanging outside the ring, for leverage'' *'Favorite moves' **Corkscrew Shooting Star Press **STO **Surfboard Stomp (In big matchs he will do this move twice. The first as it regularly occurs, but for the second, he will place his opponents head on the bottom turnbuckle, and perform the move) **Powerbomb **Buckle-Bomb (Powerbomb where the opponent lands head-first on the turnbuckle.) **Buckle-Breaker (Alabama Slam, where the opponent lands back-first on the turnbuckle) **German Suplex **Belly to Belly Suplex **Bulldog **Drop Toe Hold **Facebuster **Neckbreaker **Alarm Clock (As the opponent comes running, Marcus lifts them up to the air, and delivers a kick to the chest) **Swinging Neckbreaker **Scoop Slam **Missile Dropkick **Ankle Lock **Big Boot **Bicycle Kick **Boston Crab **Cloverleaf **Crossface **Future Shock DDT **Full Nelson **Half Nelson **Half Nelson Suplex **Superplex **Reverse Superplex **Samoan Drop **Scoop Powerslam **Turnbuckle Spider Suplex **Springboard Bulldog **T-Bone Suplex **Angle Slam *'Will' **Not break a hold until 4 **Try to win by countout, or intentionally getting the opponent DQ **Call for help from the Awakened **Use things outside as legal weapons (Stairs, ringposts etc) **Use ringposts to assist in submissions (Figure Four around a ringpost, Kingslayer variant) *'Won't' **Try and leave halfway through a match to lose by countout **Turn on a partner until after the match is over **Spit on an opponent. **Use leverage to pin an opponent *'Theme music' **''"Kick Some Ass"'' by Stroke 9 **''"Viking Death March"'' by Billy Talent *'Entrance' **Marcus makes his way down the entrance ramp, focused on his match and his opponent. If carrying a belt, he wears it around the waist or over the shoulder. For big matches (Altered Reality, big main events), Marcus decends the rafters on a zip-line, coming down on an angle, and landing in the ring. Championships and accomplishments *'ECF' **ECF North American Championship *'Lords of Pain Wrestling' **LPW Western States Heritage Championship **LPW United States Championship (current) **Apex 25 ranked him #9 in December 2010 *'XWO' **XWO World Heavyweight Championship (3 times) **XWO Intercontinental Championship (2 times) **XWO X-Division Championship (2 times) Match history :†''Promo score is a rating which ranges from 0.0 to 5.0, the latter being the highest. Promos are judged to determine the better promo between e-wrestling competitors.'' External links Category:Wrestlers Category:LPW Alumni